Til Death
by Forever2Never
Summary: today is a special day. a very special day indeed.


**uhm. just something. idk**

* * *

**Till Death.**

* * *

Today is a special day.

She breathes in the aroma of the white fire lillies and her heart sinks a little lower.

A very special day indeed.

The Fire Sage speaks, and the low roar of a thousand voices settles to a quiet rush. A thousand people are here to watch her wedding. To witness the great nuptials of a great man and woman. A thousand eyes will watch as she seals herself not out of love, but out of obligation.

For him it is passion. For her it is prison.

The band strikes up, and it is time. A few moments and she will be stepping out to a soft, romantic melody. Her father holds her arm now, and gently squeezes her elbow. She gives him a smile. He's happy for her, but he knows his daughter well.

This is what she wants. He will not argue.

Their moment arrives. A flutter of white, feather light curtains, and they step through into the sunshine. The Fire Nation is a beautiful place for a wedding, but the ceremony does not match.

"Here, white is traditionally worn at funerals, Miss Katara." the planner had supplied, trying to be helpful. She had known this, but pretended she had not. "Perhaps a beautiful azure color scheme will please you more?" It would've. But it wouldn't have been nearly as symbolic. She'd insisted. After all, the Fire Nation was simply the designated location for the wedding. It was not **her** Nation. How could they refuse?

Now the dress she wears is, in fact, white. Her chocolate tresses are interspersed with white lilies. Her bouquet is of the same. Petals float through the air, and she treads on them as well. She'd told them it was her favorite flower; it was what she wanted. But it's more than that. In her mind she celebrates her own death, and this is her demise. At the end of the aisle she will breathe her last as the person she is now.

A new Katara will wear the uniquely carved necklace, and hold the hand of the Avatar. She will blush. She will travel. She will bear his children. This Katara will perish; a sacrifice for the happiness of many.

Their walk ends. Her father presses his lips to her cheek, and meets her eyes once more. All he wants for her is a perfect life, and this is the closest she'll get. His fingers squeeze her elbow once, twice...and he relinquishes her to the arms of someone else.

She holds her breath a moment, and then turns to meet her future. He is smiling wider than she's ever seen, a beautiful grin full of hope. Full of satisfaction. She is what he's dreamed of; what he's fought for, what he'd fight another hundred wars for. She is everything to him, and she knows this. This is heaven for him. It's what he's always wanted. How could she refuse?

Then, for the last time, she looks beyond him. A man wearing deep burgundy stands a ways back. He is ruggedly handsome, with cheekbones that are high and noble, as they've always been. His eyes are piercing and gold and...they are on her. He stands with a grace that he has always held. She wants to say something, anything to soothe the ache that grows and burns where her dying heart beats. He is what she has always wanted.

It is the same for him. She can tell by the subtle grinding of his jaw, the way his gaze is unwavering. This could've been them. She _could've_ been his. But she is not, and never will be. They had fought in a war, ended a war, been at war with _each other_ until they realized they were only fighting feelings. They'd even debated fighting to be together.

But there were customs to follow. People to please. Unspoken, childish promises to keep. And now Lady Mai is to be crowned in just under a month. There are no words to say, and really no room for them.

He meets her gaze, and for the last time, he is an open book to her. This is the final page. He knows she is giving him up; giving herself up in these moments with a few soft words. A white lily is pinned to the pocket of his robe, and an aged engagement necklace lies folded and hidden in his palm. She'd placed it there only a few hours before.

He knows. He understands.

This Katara will die on this altar, and arise anew, and _they _will be a thing of the past. She won't allow herself to want him. Not anymore.

The sage begins the ceremony, and Aang takes her hands. "My forever girl," he whispers, and she humors this with a loving gaze. Inside she is folding into herself. The last joining act consists of their entwined arms and the lifting of a cup of wine to the other's lips. After that they will speak a few words, and then…a kiss.

He is careful not to spill on her dress, and she is careful not to spill on his robes. Even so a drop slides down his chin, and she cringes inwardly as the crowd hums with amusement. He takes it in stride, grinning as he swipes the drop away. The people love him, but she fears cannot. Even now this wedding is a farce to her, and it is beginning to show.

The ending has come. The words that leave the Sage's mouth are a blur; her heart pounds out its final beats and it's like she's underwater, listening to everything from beneath the waves. She comes to when he says her name.

"_**Do you, Avatar Aang, take this woman, Master Katara, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"**_

He needn't have asked. The "I do," is so quick that the crowd chuckles once more.

"_**Very well. And now, do you, Master Katara, take this man, Avatar Aang, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"**_

She smiles, and crumbles.

"I do."

* * *

The happy couple emerges a half an hour later at their reception, amidst a halo of white lilies, and a swirling group of joyful family members and friends. They cling to each other and they are beautiful. The most elated newlyweds in the world.

Later, if you were to ask the Fire Lord about his best friend's wedding, he would simply say that the groom was very lucky. He will not mention, however, that the bride appeared to be the happiest of them all.

* * *

this is depressing as hellllllll. review por favor.


End file.
